1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having an extendable thermal module which can be assembled to/disassembled from the portable electronic device conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, processors of the electronic devices have become faster and faster, which causes the processors to generate more and more redundant heat. Thermal modules are traditionally disposed in the electronic devices to transfer heat of the processors to an outside, thus to maintain a stability and normal performance of the electronic devices.
Generally a thermal module of an electronic device includes a heat pipe having one end attached to the processor and an opposite end attached to a fin unit to transfer heat of the processor to the fin unit, and a centrifugal blower for generating airflow to take away the heat of the fin unit. During assembly of the thermal module, several bolts are adopted to extend through the thermal module to engage with a circuit board on which the processor is arranged. Then a casing for installing the processor and the thermal module is closed. Thus when the thermal module needs to be replaced, the casing of the electronic device must be disassembled for taking the old thermal module away or putting a new thermal module into the casing, which is complicated and inconvenient.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an electronic device incorporating an extendable thermal module which overcomes the limitations described.